


Like Tea For Your Soul

by killingsaray



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Angry Reunion Sex, F/F, Lovers To Enemies To... Lovers?, Reunion Fic, They Meet For Tea, but I wrote it anyway, no one asked, smut ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25754587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killingsaray/pseuds/killingsaray
Summary: “Raquel is stunned. Alicia remembered how she takes her tea. She suddenly wonders what else Alicia remembers.”ORThe one where everything is different... and yet, still the same.*COMPLETE*
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Alicia Sierra
Comments: 22
Kudos: 90





	1. One Sugar, Splash Of Milk

The call comes on the rainiest day of the year, and all Raquel wants to do is snuggle in bed and watch black and white films. It’s her first day off in nearly a month. Becoming a police officer has always been her dream, and even before the Academy, she knew it was going to be demanding. That doesn’t mean she doesn’t feel every minute of the long days wrapping themselves around her muscles and pulling tightly until the only things left for her to do is grunt and groan in pain as she reaches to pull her mobile off of the nightstand. 

“Murillo,” she answers out of habit. 

“Raquel?” A familiar voice responds. Its husk is sharpened by the sound of a lighter flickering in the background. There is an inhale. And with the exhale, Raquel hears, “It’s Alicia.”

Raquel’s bones protest as she sits up straighter in bed. “H-hi,” replies Raquel, “long time, no speak.”

“Yeah. I’m back in town and was wondering if you’d be able to meet with me.”

“Today?”

“If you’re not busy.”

“No, no, I’m free.” And Raquel kicks herself because she could’ve waited a couple of beats before responding. As it were, she hadn’t. And now she was going to have to sit in a room with Alicia Sierra; the woman who had broken her heart one year ago. 

“Cool. Do you remember that little café around the corner from our old apartment? The one with the brick wall and the cramped little bathroom where we—.”

“I remember,” interjects Raquel, pushing the glorious memory back into the deep recesses of her mind. “I’ll meet you there in an hour?”

“Perfect.”

Raquel hangs up and exhales deeply. She allows her body to fall over into the lush covers. Dragging a pillow over her messy bedhead, Raquel yells loudly into it. Twice more she does this until she feels just slightly better. Removing the pillow from her head, she checks the time on her phone. 

Great, five minutes wasted. 

Now she only has fifty-five minutes to make herself presentable enough to remind Alicia exactly what she gave up a year ago.

* * *

_ La Colectiva Cafe, Madrid _

Despite being known for its rude service and overpriced but amazing food, La Colectiva became Raquel and Alicia’s favorite place for good food and coffee during their first date. They’d been in the police academy together four years ago. For six months, the two flirted heavily much to the annoyance of their fellow cadets. When their small circle of mutual friends went out for dinner and drinks or dancing, they always wound up sitting beside one another, talking and laughing in their own little world. On the dance floor, no matter how often they were separated by their friends, their bodies were drawn back to one another like magnets. 

Eventually, it just became known that they were a…  _ thing _ . And one day, Raquel had had enough of wondering what  _ exactly _ they were. 

_ ‘We’re dating, no?’ Alicia responded.  _

_ ‘I don’t know. I don’t recall you asking me, or me asking you.’ _

_ Alicia, uniform completed by the shit-eating grin on her face, simply leaned forward and rested her arms on Raquel’s desk. “Should we start with coffee and work our way up to dinner?” _

That’s when they found La Colectiva, where Raquel had tea, as she always did. And within an hour, Alicia had Raquel. In the bathroom. Bent over the sink and trying desperately not to moan too loudly.

Now, as Raquel walks into the café, she can almost feel all of those good memories wash over her in a tidal wave of nostalgia, trying to pull her under. She spots Alicia mere seconds before the feisty redhead looks up and sees her. One leg crossed over the other, chin resting in the palm of her hand, and looking out of the modern window, Alicia feels Raquel before she turns to see her. The smile that Raquel thought would always be for her lights up Alicia’s features and she stands from her chair to embrace Raquel tightly. Raquel’s hesitant hands rise to hug her back. She inhales softly, trying to calm herself down only for Alicia’s scent —a soft mixture of berry hibiscus shampoo and  _ Clinique Happy _ — to overwhelm her senses. 

She pulls away and Raquel gestures for her to have a seat. “You still drink tea, yeah?”

Raquel looks down at the table. Sure enough there are two to-go cups and Alicia slides one over to her. 

“Yeah. Thanks.”

She picks it up and sips from it. Raquel is stunned. A degree below steaming hot. Steeped to a strong taste. One sugar and a splash of milk. Alicia remembered how she takes her tea. She suddenly wonders what else Alicia remembers.

“Good?”

“It’s perfect,” admits Raquel. 

“Good.”

“So, why did you want to meet with me?” Raquel forces herself to push down any hopes that Alicia simply wants to see her again. 

“Well, I took a new job offer, so I moved back to the city.”

“Congratulations.”

Alicia tilts her head to one side and then the other. “I’m not sure how congratulatory you’ll be when I tell you what the job is.”

Raquel’s brows raise in question. 

“I’ll be head of Negotiations and Tactics.”

Raquel sits the tea down with a thud and sits back into her chair, suddenly more annoyed than intrigued. “So, you’ll be my boss is what you’re saying.”

“Yes. I just wanted to let you know so it isn’t a big surprise on Monday when I arrive at the office.”

Raquel shakes her head. “Wow.”

“Oh, come on, don’t be like that,  _ muñeca de cara _ , it’s a great opportunity that I couldn’t pass up.”

“Oh! Where have I heard  _ that _ before? And  _ do not _ call me that.”

Verbatim, Alicia just quoted the exact thing she said to Raquel one year ago when she decided to take a great job opportunity. Only  _ that one _ had taken her on an international assignment with Interpol, causing Alicia to break up with Raquel. The worst part? Alicia took the job opportunity before she even spoke to Raquel.

The redhead is career-driven, that is for certain. Every power play she makes is for the betterment of her career. While Raquel can understand the desire for success, she is also the type of person that takes a step back and wonders:  _ what the fuck kind of good is success if you have no one at home to share it with? _

Alicia taps her sharpened nails on the wooden table before leaning in, resting her forearms against it. “Raquel, I didn’t come here to fight with you. I came because I want us to get along, if only for maintaining a peaceful working relationship.”

Raquel scoffs. “Oh, yeah, we’ll have a real peaceful working relationship. You have absolutely nothing to worry about.” She stands.

“Raquel, don’t leave if you’re going to leave angry.”

“No, you don’t get to tell me what to do anymore. You’re still the same person you always were. Selfish and commanding. I may have to take orders from you at work, but I don’t right now.” She pulls a few bills from her back pocket and tosses a couple on the table. “For the tea. Enjoy your day.”

Alicia sits back in her chair and sighs as she watches Raquel’s back walk out of the shop and disappear from sight.

“That went well.”


	2. Warm Honey

Raquel is no further than one street away when she hears the rushed footsteps of another person. Then, she feels a hand wrap around her wrist. She whirls around, her free hand ready to crush the windpipe of whoever is behind her only to see Alicia. Her hand falters, but only slightly because really the thought of choking Alicia half to death doesn’t sound like the worst plan right now. 

_ Who does she think she was coming back into town flaunting the new job that coincidentally makes her Raquel’s boss?  _

It is bullshit. 

Raquel yanks her hand out of Alicia’s grasp and tells her as much. Then she turns back around and starts marching towards her apartment again. It’s the same apartment that Alicia used to inhabit as well, and the redhead seems to realize this as she falls in step beside Raquel. They round the corner and the old building comes into view.

“Raquel, can we talk about this like adults?”

“We just did.”

“No, that was you storming out. As always.”

“As al—?” Raquel scoffs. Alicia’s not wrong. Raquel doesn’t do well with the truth, so she deflects, hoping to give herself some time to reach her apartment and leave Alicia standing out in the rain. “Oh, that’s hysterical coming from you.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” When Raquel doesn’t answer, Alicia’s hand crooks around the inner bend of Raquel’s elbow and pulls gently, forcing her to stop walking. 

Well, there goes that plan. Raquel huffs and removes her arm from Alicia’s grasp. “You are something else. You have absolutely no regard for anyone else’s feelings except your own.”

When Alicia doesn’t say anything, Raquel starts walking again. 

“What about you? You knew how much that job meant to me. To my career. Instead of even considering what it could potentially mean for our future together,  _ you _ went straight to ‘this is the end’.”

Raquel enters her apartment building and Alicia is marching in directly behind her. 

“ _ Hola,  _ Antoñanzas,” in unison, they greet the security guard at the desk in the front lobby. His hesitant hand wave and confused expression go unnoticed by the two exes as they argue all the way to the elevator and up to Raquel’s apartment. She lets herself in and half-heartedly tries to slam the door in Alicia’s face. But the redhead has always had quick reflexes. She stops it just in time and walks in behind Raquel, shutting the door behind her. It’s like walking back in time. Not much in the apartment has changed. A few new paintings and other pieces of artwork. New couch, and lamps. But Raquel has pretty much kept everything else the same. Alicia looks around, noticing that all of the photographs of them together are gone. Not that she expects anything less, but still, it hurts just a bit.

Alicia follows her to the kitchen where, for lack of anything else to do, Raquel pulls the kettle from the stove. She fills it with water and puts it back on the stove but does not turn it on. 

“Why can’t you just admit that you’re a selfish, award-chasing little succubus who only cares about herself?”

“I will. As soon as you admit that you’re a crybaby with ‘my way or the highway’ issues.” Alicia shoots back, rounding the kitchen island. She stands there, hands on her stupidly perfect hips and cocks an eyebrow. 

“Why are you even here?!” Raquel finally shouts.

This seems to draw them out of their argument and there is a moment where they are simply staring at one another, chests heaving and a thick tsunami waves of tension radiating off of each of them.

Suddenly, they both rush forward, mouths collide harshly. Alicia’s hands are in Raquel’s hair and Raquel is gripping at the blazer Alicia is wearing. It comes off quickly. Much like all of Raquel’s clothing as they sloppily kiss their way towards the bedroom.

From what Alicia remembers, sex with Raquel are always a religious experience. 

Usually, once the brunette's clothes were pooled around her feet, Alicia is on her knees, preparing to worship her body. Tonight is no different. Alicia lays Raquel on the massive bed that they used to share. No sooner is Raquel's back on the mattress, Alicia's hands are on the back of her knees, pushing her legs up and spreading her thighs wide. The power of her feminine gaze alone has a Pavlovian effect and hot, liquid want seeps out of Raquel's pussy.

Alicia grins and presses a knee into the mattress to lean over her lover.

"Always ready for me,” she teases and kisses Raquel soundly.

And for the love of all things holy, Raquel actually moans into her mouth. 

“Shut up.” Raquel says because all of wanting and teasing and waiting has finally culminated into this one moment. And it is worth it when Alicia slips her tongue past Raquel's lips and caresses the brunette's. Alicia runs slender fingers down her partner's body until they slip into wetlands.

"Fuck." Raquel groans and her head falls against the sheets. Not even during her most private moments can Raquel ever touch herself the way Alicia does. Though she’ll never admit to that.

When the blonde uses the pad of her thumb to trace circles around Raquel's clit, she nearly faints.

"Did you miss me?" Alicia asks, her voice dropping an octave.

Raquel lifts her head to look into the eyes that are staring at her.

"Not one bit."

Abruptly, two fingers push inside of her and Raquel gasps.

"That's not very nice." Alicia grins. "Is it?"

She pumps her fingers in and out, giving Raquel exactly what she wants. What she needs, really. Raquel moans her approval, her hips rolling to meet Alicia's fingers. And on the final roll, Alicia pulls her fingers free and licks them clean.

"Is it?" Alicia asks again.

Not one to give in easily, Raquel grips red hair tightly and replies, "What's not nice is that you still have clothes on."

Alicia gave her a wicked grin. She pulls off her shirt and tosses it in the general direction of the floor.

"Still opposed to bras?” Raquel inquires, distracted. Her eyes and hands have gravitated to the creamy skin before her.

"As long as they still defy gravity." Alicia teases and leans back down to kiss Raquel. Alicia kisses a trail from Raquel’s neck down to her breasts, taking turns lavishing them both with attention. Raquel's back arches, pressing her hardened buds further into Alicia's mouth. Her hips roll forward, desperately seeking any sort of friction to ease the fire that Alicia has lit within her. Still, Alicia slowly makes her way down Raquel’s body, kissing every inch of skin that she comes in contact with. And when she finally wraps her lips around Raquel's pussy, Alicia audibly groans as she tucks into the meal set before her.

Alicia's tongue circles Raquel's clit before she wraps her lips around it and sucks firmly. Raquel's hands land on Alicia's head and tangles into her hair. Her hips roll upwards and she fucks Alicia’s face as her climax grows closer and closer.

"Oh fuck. Don't stop, don't stop!"

Alicia has absolutely no intention of stopping. Ever, if she has it her way. She slips two fingers inside of Raquel's wet heat and corkscrews them in and out. The brunette's legs begin to shake and when Alicia adds a third, Raquel shouts her name and holds her head firmly in one spot as she rides out her first orgasm. Alicia happily laps up every bit of her nectar until Raquel’s legs stop shaking violently. When Raquel's hands slip from her hair, she lifts her head, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Worth the wait?" Alicia asks. Raquel grins and reaches out to her, wordlessly telling her she wants to kiss her. Alicia obliges, rising until she is lying between Raquel's legs. With their breasts pressed together, Alicia kisses Raquel softly, her hands roaming up and down the soft skin under her.

Mouths still centimeters from each other, Raquel whispers into Alicia's mouth, "I want to taste you."

She wraps a leg around Alicia's and uses her strength to flip them over.

"Learned that during your time in Valencia, yeah?"

Alicia laughs, the sound sobering as Raquel slides down her body, kissing as she goes. Raquel links their hands together and pulls gently until Alicia is sitting up on the edge of the bed, and she is on her knees before her. Alicia looked down just in time to see Raquel's head slip between her legs. Her lips connect with Alicia's center, sucking her entire pussy into her mouth and Alicia groans. She puts one hand on Raquel's head, pushing her more firmly against her sex. Raquel's lips pursed and sucked in Alicia's clit gently before releasing it. She does it over and over and Alicia gets wetter as she looks down to see Raquel's head bobbing between her legs. It is the sexiest thing she's ever seen.

"Fuck yes. Just like that." Alicia encourages. Her head lolls back, and Raquel slides a single finger inside as she sucked a little harder. Tears of joy prickle along Alicia's eyes and her body gets taut. She places one hand on the mattress to leverage herself. Her hips rise from the bed and she thrusts her hips towards Raquel's face. Alicia uses the hand in Raquel's hair to spur her into quicker motions.

"Ah shit! Yes!"

Alicia stills for a few moments, but Raquel never does. And Alicia's orgasm rolls over her in waves and waves of pure ecstasy.

As her body comes down from its high, Alicia pulls Raquel up to kiss her, simultaneously maneuvering her back onto the bed until the brunette is on her back.

Alicia slips her right leg over Raquel's left and tilts her waist just enough until her wet pussy is flush against Raquel's. She grinds against her lover's body and they moan in unison. Each curl their hips towards one another, loving the friction it causes when their bodies reconnect. Their slow pace suddenly becomes frenzied as they each feel yet another orgasm rapidly approaching.

"Come with me." Alicia says, lifting Raquel's leg so she can hit a different angle. Raquel grips Alicia's hips and brings her down harder with every thrust.

"So fucking wet." Raquel replies. "Fuck I'm close."

"Yes!"

Alicia sucks two fingers into her mouth before reaching for one of Raquel’s nipples and pinches it with just the right amount of force. Raquel’s nails dig into Alicia’s back and scrape downward, causing the skin to redden beautifully. And just like that, Raquel is free falling into the abyss once more…

…this time, Alicia is right there with her.

Neither stops their rhythm until the very last wave of euphoria had finally left and another began building. Alicia slipped off of Raquel and onto her back beside her. She would kill for a cigarette just then, but she quit long ago.

"That is definitely worth the wait." Alicia pants. Raquel nods her head, still trying to catch her breath.

* * *

Raquel hears the soft sound of bare feet padding across the hardwood floor. Arms wrap around her waist from behind and Alicia rests her chin on Raquel’s shoulder. Long red hair slips down her arm and Raquel smiles softly. She brings the mug of hot tea to her lips and blows softly. Sipping from it, she sighs, contentedly, and relaxes into Alicia’s embrace.

Holding the mug up in offering, Raquel turns around and Alicia accepts it gratefully. 

She takes a small sip and tilts her head side to side in contemplation. “You usually make your tea sweeter after sex.” Alicia points to herself. “I did a job. I know because I have the scratches on my back to prove it.”

Raquel laughs, crossing her arms over her chest. “Way to toot your own horn.”

Alicia shrugs a shoulder and sips from the tea again. 

“We should talk.” Raquel says because she’s not sure she can go into the office on Monday morning after having slept with her new boss and former girlfriend without, at the very least, unpacking the emotional baggage here. 

Alicia blows out a puff of air, her cheeks inflating and deflating with the lotion. Handing the cup back to Raquel, she takes a step back until she’s leaning against the kitchen island. “ _ Vale _ . Is this a ‘what does this mean’, ‘what are we now’ kind of talk?”

“What else would we have to talk about?”

Alicia looks away and wipes at nonexistent crumbs on the marble countertop. “I could talk about how I regretted the decision to leave you. Maybe even tell you that even though I loved my job, it turned me into a workaholic. Mainly because going home to an empty flat was too much to bear some nights so I just slept in my office.”

Raquel is absolutely dumbfounded. “Who are you and what have you done with Alicia Elena Sierra?”

Alicia grins. “Trying to apologize, here.”

“Sorry.” Raquel murmurs and gestures with her free hand, giving Alicia have the floor again. 

“I’m sorry I left the way I did. You deserved better.”

Raquel sets her cup down and nods. Her arms cross over her chest and she clears her throat. “Look, I owe you an apology, too. I could have been more understanding. I get that it was a big opportunity for you, and who knows? Maybe if I’d been offered the position, I would’ve taken it too.”

“No you wouldn’t have.” Alicia tells her softly. 

“No,” Raquel agrees, smiling, “I wouldn’t have.”

“You are much kinder and more thoughtful than I am. You think about how your actions will affect others. I don’t, but I’m going to work on it.”

“ _ Bueno _ .”

They gaze at one another for a few heartbeats, each with a soft smile that widens as the moments pass until finally, Raquel looks away, her cheeks flushing. “Tea?”

“ _ Si _ , but make it a bit sweeter than yours,” Alicia demands, “please.”

Raquel reaches for the glass jar of honey, sliding it towards her. She pulls a small, wooden honey dipper from the drawer beside her hip. Raquel stirs the thick liquid before pulling it out and letting it slide off of the dipper into the mug of still-warm tea. Alicia’s hand reaches for the dipper. Raquel’s dirty-blonde hair is pushed to the side and she drizzles the remnants of the liquid along Raquel’s shoulder, swirling the last of it against her neck. 

Alicia’s touch is like hot tea for Alicia’s soul; the tongue now gliding slowly down her neck to her shoulder like warm honey, relaxes her. Makes her feel as if everything is good in the world.

So Raquel lets her eyes close. The satin tie of her robe comes undone and she resigns herself to be slowly fucked over the counter by Alicia.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks to the raliciagifs twitter account for flooding my timeline with this stunning ship.


End file.
